warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 7: Oakstar's Alliance
Prologue The kits gathered around Wiseheart who was about to tell a story. "What story are you going to tell us?" Acornkit, a brown tom, asked. "I will tell you about Firestar's death," the old cat murmered. The kits squealed and gasped. "I told you about Firestar and how he became ruler of the clan, right?" "Yes," Vinekit, a brown tabby she-cat, said. "Well, it began when two new cats were born from Cloudtail and Brightheart: Goldenkit, and Shadowkit. After they were born, all the cats older then them died except for Firestar, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Soon, the two cats were warriors with the names of Goldenheart and Shadowfang. Soon, Brambleclaw died, and Firestar made Graystripe his new deputy. Shadowfang was angry at Firestar because he and Goldenheart were the best fighters and hunters in the clan, but they didn't get chosen as deputy. Because of this, Shadowfang ran away from ThunderClan and joined ShadowClan." One of the kits squealed, "He betrayed his clan?" "Theres more. He became deputy of ShadowClan and after Blackstar died, became leader. Shadowfang, now Shadowstar, was still angry at ThunderClan so he gathered an army of cats and fought them. Soon, the remaining senior warriors were Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Goldenheart. First, Sandstorm went insane because of the clans failure and killed Graystripe in her insanity. Firestar had no choice but to banish her from the clan. She then drowned herself in a river and died. After Graystripe's death, Goldenheart became deputy. Firestar realized he needed to end the war, so when he was fighting Shadowstar, he grabbed onto him and jumped off a cliff with Shadowstar in his claws. Firestar lost his last life that day." The kits got very sad. "But, Shadowstar lost four lives from the injury, not all nine. Goldenheart became leader with the name of Goldenstar. He knew he needed to end the war with Shadowstar, so he fought him. Shadowstar lost four lives, but Goldenstar lost eight. After that, Shadowstar decided that he wouldn't risk loosing his last life, so he ran away, into the forest. But he said that he would return one day. Goldenstar had won. But soon after, his mate, Daisypelt, was captured by twolegs when she was expecting kits. The kits are said to be born in twolegplace. After she was captured, Goldenstar could take no more sadness. It is said he went insane and ran off into the forest, away from any cat, leaving the deputy at the time, Sunheart, to become the leader he is today, Sunstar." Chapter 1 Whiteheart was padding up into fourtrees with Skystripe. They were good friends again, and Whiteheart kept his promise with Skystripe not to tell anyone. When he entered, he saw two cat talking. They were Goldenberry, the WindClan medicine cat, and Pebblefur, a RiverClan warrior. Goldenberry was a white she-cat with gray flecks and dark gray flecks. Pebblefur was a small, gray, tom. Goldenberry said, "I'm not very pleased with Oakstar's way of doing things." "Neither am I," Pebblefur said shyly. "Hello," Whiteheart greeted, "What are you talking about?" "Nothing," Goldenberry snapped, "Just WindClan and RiverClan buisness." "What is it? You can tell me." The two cats exchanged glances. "We were just talking about Oakstar," Pebblefur said. "Oh yeah, he and Tidalstar are sharing territoeries now, right?" Whiteheart remembered. "Yes, and it's not going so well," Pebblefur meowed, "He...he has taken over RiverClan." "What?" Whiteheart gasped. "Yes. I know I'm WindClan, but I'm also a medicine cat, and being a medicine cat means helping all cats stay healthy. I disagree with Oakstar." Whiteheart was glad ThunderClan didn't agree. He then realized how evil Oakstar really was. Chapter 2 Graystar silenced all cats. The gathering was about to begin. Sunstar said, "My clan was attacked by rogues led by Darkstar. One of our warrior, Whiteheart, discovered they were hiding in carrion place. I am sorry he searched there, Graystar, but he stole no prey." "It's fine, Sunstar. My clan, too, was attacked by the same rogues. It must stop." "Sunstar, Graystar, I must ask you the same question, but this will be the last time. Will you share territories with WindClan and RiverClan?" Oakstar said. "No, Oakstar. My answer stays the same." "Very well," Oakstar's voice went very deep and angry, "This gathering is over!" Chapter 3 A few days later, Whiteheart padded up to the RiverClan border. Skystripe and Streampaw were talking at sunning rocks. "Hello," Whiteheart meowed. "Oh, hi, Whiteheart," Skystripe said. Skystripe turned to Streampaw and said, "Do you know when you'll be a warrio?" "I just became a warrior. My name is now Streamstripe." "Really? Wow, that's great!" All of a sudden, Frostpelt came out of the trees of RiverClan territory, "Streamstripe! Come here!" "What is it?" Streamstripe asked. "Come here, now!" Streamstripe padded into RiverClan territory. "Can I come?" Skystripe asked. "Sure, but hurry. You can come too, Whiteheart," Frostpelt said, "Just don't be seen." Chapter 4 Soon, the four cats got to RiverClan camp. It was an island with with a shallow pool surounding it. Whiteheart and Skystripe hid behind a bush. Streamstripe and Frostpelt went into the camp. In the center of the camp was a dead body. It was Tidalstar. "Tidalstar is dead!" Skystripe whispered. "I know!" Streamstripe gasped, "How did this happen?" Frostpelt said, "Oakstar and his warriors were here. Tidalstar told Oakstar she felt he was controling her clan, and he killed her." Chapter 5 "Well, we can't just let WindClan rule us! We need to fight back!" Pebblefur said. Whiteheart was suprised at the shy warrior's courage. Yowls of aproval came from many of the WindClan cats. All of a sudden, Boulderclaw yowled, "Silence!" The cats quieted. "It was horrible that Tidalstar died. She was a great leader," Boulderclaw said, "But I am the leader of RiverClan now, and I say we keep our alliance with RiverClan." Whiteheart hated the idea of Boulderclaw being leader. He was mean and heartless. "We need to tell Sunstar," Whiteheart whispered. "Let's go," Skystripe agreed. They entered the clearing. Whiteheart went up to Sunstar and said, "Sunstar! Tidalstar is dead!" Sunstar widened his eyes in horror. Finally, he said, "How did she die?" "WindClan killed her." "Then we need to fight now. Oakstar has gone far enough! We will attack at dawn!" Chapter 6 That evening, Grayfur, a queen, ran out of the nursery and yowled, "Whitepelt, help me!" Whitepelt rushed out of the medicine den, toward the nursery, "What's wrong?" "Acornkit! He has whitecough!" Whitepelt rushed into the nursery. Whiteheart followed, curious. It was now leaf bare, the time of sickness. Acornkit was lying on the den floor, coughing. Whitepelt said, "Let's take him to the medicine den." Willowfur picked up Acornkit and carried him to the medicine den. Whiteheart followed. Once inside the medicine den, Acornkit said, "Am I going to be alright?" "I hope so," Willowfur said. The kit started coughing, then threw up. All of a sudden, an elder, grayfur, came into the den, "I have whitecough too." "Oh no," Whitepelt said, worried, "Soon, the whole clan might be infected." Chapter 7 The next morning, at dawn, Whiteheart gathered around all the other warriors in the clearing. Sunstar said, "Today, we fight! We will end Oakstar's attack. I have talked with Graystar and we agreed we would meet together at fourtrees. After that, we will run through RiverClan as fast as we can, all the way up until we reach WindClan." Sunstar led the warriors to fourtrees. ShadowClan was already there. "Ready, Sunstar?" Graystar asked. "Yes. Attack!" The two clans ran into RiverClan territory. It started to snow and get cold, but Whiteheart kept running through RiverClan. Chapter 8 When they were about half way RiverClan, a RiverClan patrol with some WindClan cats apeared. Boulderclaw was one of them. Wavepelt, a RiverClan warrior, yowled, "ThunderClan and ShadowClan are attacking, Boulderclaw!" Boulderstar hadn't become leader yet. "Breezepelt," the RiverClan leader said to the WindClan deputy, "Go warn WindClan. Wavepelt, go tell RiverClan to attack." Wavepelt started back, but Graystar lept on her. Some ShadowClan and ThunderClan attacked the patrol, but most kept running to WindClan. Whiteheart darted after the ones going to WindClan. All of a sudden, Boulderclaw grabbed onto Whiteheart's leg. Whiteheart started scratching Boulderclaw, but it hardly hurt his massive body. Boulderclaw swiped his huge claws across Whiteheart's side. Whiteheart yowled, but then got himself free of Boulderclaw's clutch. Whiteheart kept going onto WindClan, and Boulderclaw followed. Chapter 9 Soon, the remaining ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats entered WindClan camp. Whiteheart saw the WindClan warriors ready to fight. Breezepelt and Oakstar were among them. Whiteheart lept on top of Breezepelt and she yowled. Breezepelt scratched Whiteheart across the shoulder. Whiteheart hissed at the WindClan deputy and then lept at her again, but this time, she swiftly got out of the way. Whiteheart landed on the ground and felt the she-cat clawing at his side. Whiteheart got up and lept at her again, but she dodged to the side. He fell of the ground. This time, she sunk her claws into Whiteheart's neck. Whiteheart got loose from her grip and then bit into her neck. All of a sudden, Whiteheart felt a body push him off Breezepelt. It was Oakstar. Chapter 10 Whiteheart darted at Oakstar, but the swift tabby dodged it. Then, he started scratching Whiteheart's side. The brown tom sunk his teeth into Whiteheart's neck. He felt the life drain from him as blood oozed out of his neck. His vision got very blurry. All of a sudden, Whiteheart saw a farmiliar shape of a cat push Oakstar off of him. He couldn't make out who it was though. Then, everything went black. Whiteheart woke up in the nursery. Snowstorm greeted him, "Glad to see you feeling better, Whiteheart." "Did we win?" Snowstorm laughed, "Yes. I killed one of Oakstar's lives after I pushed him off you." That's who helped him. "After he woke up, he said that he would surrender, and he did." "Thank you for telling me, Snowstorm." Then, the white warrior padded off.